Firehawks Challange
by Lord of the Ringz
Summary: There will be one, a color of no other bound to a legendary cat greater than any other that will return to the home land and find truths not discovered. Please R&R! :) rated T for fight scenes later in story
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own anything except Firehawk!**

**ThunderClan**leader: Bramblestar

Deputy: Squirrelflight

Medicine cat: Jatfeather, Seedtail

Warriors: Cloudtail, Brightheart, Thornclaw, Leafpool, Birchfall, Whitewing, Berrynose, Hazeltail, Cinderheart, Lionblaze, Foxleap, Icecloud, Rosepetal, Briarlight, Blossomfall, Bumblestripe, Ivypool, Sorreltail, Poppyfrost, Cherrynose, Lilypetal, Molepelt, Darkstorm.

Queens: Dovewing, Daisy mother to Hawkkit, Skykit, and Stormkit.

Elders: Greystripe, Purdy, Dustpelt, Sandstorm.

Chapter 1  
A young orange and black cat with a white muzzle, chest, and belly paused to glance at a mouse hole. She sniffed the air knowing she is near the edge of Thunderclan. Tall pines loomed ahead of her blotting out the sun makeing the perfect home for Shadowclan.

"Firehawk! Were hunting not checking boarders!" a yowl behind her made her jump.

"coming Bramblestar!" she said trotting away. The giant dark tabby leaded them toward the water where they met up with Squirrelflight.

"Any prey?" Bramblestar asked. Squirrelflight shook her head. Firehawk had only became a Warrior a sunrise ago. Her father Lionblaze and mother Cinderheart were bursting with pride. She got her name after her great grandfather Firestar.

The three cats made there way back to camp. Leaf-bare was loosing its grip but prey is still hiding deep underground. They squeezed through the bramble walls of camp and Firehawk glanced around eyeing a pulp mouse on the fresh kill pile. She gently picked it up, the smell making her mouth water.

"Greystripe?" she asked quietly. Firehawk heard movement in the den. Greystripe moved to the elders den a moon before she became a warrior.

"is that you Firehawk?" Greystripe asked. Firehawk made her way into the den setting the mouse in front of him.

"eat this." Firehawk said. Greystripe dipped his head thankfully and bit into the mouse. Firehawk started to back out of the den when Greystripe flicked his tail for her to stay. She sat down near the entrance. Greystripe wiped his tongue around his mouth and pushed the remains of the mouse toward her.

"no Greystripe, that is your mouse." Firehawk said as her belly rumbled. "my ears can still her your hunger." he persisted.

"save it for Purdy" Firehawk said as she heard his voice outside.

"your as stubborn as your great grandfather" Greystripe chuckled. "Purdy stays fat no matter what time of moon it is. Your the one who need strength. Your thinner than me!" Firehawk felt her belly rumble and glanced at her ribs which were clearly visible.

"Firestart told me to take care of you..." her voice trailed off as she gave in and chopped down the mouse. She glanced gratefully at Greystripe.

"now leave me to sleep" he said as he tucked his nose under his paws. Firehawk backed away and turned to stand face to face with her father Lionblaze. His golden pelt stirred in the small breeze. He dropped another mouse at her paws and walked away before she could refuse.

She saw Jayfeather wandering back to his den with Seedtail fallowing with a bundle of herbs. Seedtail flicked her tail at Firehawk. The camp was mostly empty either out hunting or patrolling. She picked up her mouse and trotted after Seedtail. The strong sent of herbs washed over her as she entered the medicine den. Cloudtail looked up from his nest of moss. An infected fox bite kept him nest bound.

"here is a mouse." Firehawk said placing it down.

"Firehawk! Out! We just ate!" Jayfeather snapped. "you better eat that mouse or your gonna be in here with me shoving herds down your throat!" Firehawk chuckled as she left. Finally she sat down and gulped down the mouse. The suns last rays were peaking over the trees so she headed for her nest.


	2. Chapter 2

ShadowClan

Leader: Blackstar

Deputy: Rowanclaw

Medicine cat: littlecloud/Rainpaw

Warriors: Oakfur, Smokefoot, Toadfoot, Crowfrost, Tawnypelt, Olivenose, owlclaw, Shrewfoot, Tigerheart, Dawnpelt, Pinenose, Starlingwing, Cloudfeather, Nightpelt, Messyfur, Roseclaw

Queens: Snowbird

Elders: Cedarheart, Snaketail, Ferretclaw

**I only own Firehawk all else is Erin Hunters!**

Chapter 2

A strong wind blew through the branches and leaves of the 4 great oaks that towered above Firehawk. She looked up and saw a huge stone shooting skyward from deep in the earth in the center of the oaks. Upon that rock sat a cat that glowed orange in the moonlight. Its the legendary Firestar.

He jumped off the rock landing silently before her. His pelt flowed with thousands of stars as he walked around her. Firehawk could only move her head. An unseen force held her paws.

"you have grown since last time i visited you." Firestar purred. "this place is called Fourtrees. The old gathering place of the Clans before we moved to the lake. Fallow me" he waved his tail at her. Firehawk took a step foward.

Firestar broke into a run and headed toward a forest of oaks and blurred by as they ran. He leaped over a log and skidded to halt. Firehawk hissed as a bramble grabbed her paw. They pushed through a bramble wall and into a clearing.

"this is the old ThunderClan camp." he said. He gestured to a large thorn bush "that is the nursery." walking over to a stump with ferns growing out the top he said "this is the elders den. Over there where the brambles are is the warrior and apprentice den. And that were the rock is is the leader den and the medicine den is where the cave in the rock is."

The overhanging willows that blocked the view into a cave shifted as a blue grey cat came walking out from beneath the rock.

"Bluestar? I did not expect to see you here" Firestar said. Bluestar walked past him a stood nose to nose with Firehawk.

"you are a strange color, but your eyes are the same green as Firestar's" Bluestar said. "have you heard of the prophecy?"

"Fire alone can save the Clan" Firehawk said

"no, that has been forfilled!" Bluestar hissed. "There will be one, a color of no other bound to a legendary cat like no other that will return to the home land and find truths not discovered." both StarClan leaders faded away.

Firehawk woke up confused. The sun was just beginning to rise above the trees. She stood and carefully stepped over Icecloud. Foxleap was snoring next to her. Firehawk padded into the clearing and turned to pick out a leaf clinging to her back.

"Firehawk?" Dovewing padded out from the nursery her swollen belly swinging as she walked.

"hello Dovewing" Firehawk purred.

"where are you going to?" Dovewing asked "or are you on the dawn patrol?" "im just gonna go for a walk to the lake" Firehawk said starting to walk away. Dovewing trotted next to her.

"mind if i join?" she asked

"not at all!" Firehawk meowed. They both trotted out of camp and headed along the trail to the lake. Firehawk paused and sniffed the air, a rabbit crossed here earlier.

"hey Firehawk!" Firehawk turned around and was hit in the side by a moss ball. Dovewing duck behind a rock as Firehawk tossed it back.

"come on Dovewing! We should go back to camp!" Firehawk called. Dovewing came trotting out from behind the rock. Firehawk picked up a wiff of fox on the breeze.

Dovewing stopped her fur standing on end. A flash of red caught Firehawks eye.

"Run Dovewing! Go to camp!" Firehawk yelled. Dovewing ran slowly away to camp.

Red fur flashed in front of her and she ducked as teeth snapped close above her. Firehawk lunged hooking her claws into its flank and swung her body over its back as the foxes head snapped at her. She released it and back off a little but the fox came charging at her. Firehawk jumped into the air and kicked out with her hind legs slicing the fox above its eyes. It howled in rage and grabbed her hind leg slamming Firehawk to the ground she flet blood trickle through her fur. She yowled and clawed its nose so it released her blood sprayed the foxes face.

Another yowl sounded behind her and the fox fell to the ground as Lionblaze slammed into it tearing the fox with his claws. The fox scrambled to its feet and ran toward the lake. Firehawk limped up to Lionblaze, "is Dovewing ok?" "yes, you saved her and her unborn kits" Lionblaze said. Firehawk still felt the blood roaring in her ears. "come on lets get you back to camp and go to Jayfeather."


	3. Chapter 3

I still dont own anything except for Firehawk.

WindClan

Leader: Onestar

Deputy: Crowfeather

Medicine: Kestrelflight/ Whiskerpaw

Warriors: OwlWhisker, Whitetail, Grosetail, Harewhisker, Leaftail, Antpelt,Heathertail, Furzetail, Boulderclaw, Sunstrike

Apprentaces: Whiskerpaw

Elders: Breezepelt, Ashfoot

Chapter 3

"Firehawk! Firehawk!" Firehawk woke to a paw jabbing her ribs.

"your on the dawn patrol, remember?" Ivypool whispered as she turned to leave. The air was chilly with a warmer breeze once in a while. The first ray of sun dyed the sky pink and orange. Ivypool, Foxheart and Molepelt sat by the bramble entrance. Firehawk stretched out her hind leg where the fox grabbed her a few sunrises ago. It has healed fine just a little stiff and sore.

"where are we going?" Molepelt asked.

"ShadowClan has been crossing the border. We need are just going to wait and see if they come." Foxheart said. They padded out of camp and headed toward the dark forest of pine trees. Foxheart stopped suddenly his tail twitching.

"this is very fresh" Ivypool growled as she sniffed a bramble.

"Over there!" Firehawk whispered dropping to a crouch. A few fox lengths away a flash of fur passed behind a tree. Foxheart crept forward, nosing his way under a bush. Firehawk crept beside him while Molepelt and Ivypool waited behind them.

"do i smell ThunderClan?" a voice growled.

"where in ThunderClan mouse brain!" a second voice snarled.

" Quiet! Both of you!" a third voice snapped at them.

"yes Blackstar." they replied in unison.

"lets get out of here" Blackstar said. The hallow echo of paws rang through the forest then it was quiet.

Firehawk backed out from under the bush almost running into Molepelt.

"we must tell Bramblestar right away!" Foxheart said as he trotted away.

"im gonna go hunt a bit!" Firehawk meowed. Before they could reply she pelted off toward the lake. She swerved round trees and charged through the occasional shrub.

"FIREHAWK!" a grey flashed in the corner of her eye before something crashed into her shoulder flinging her into a tree. She could taste metallic blood welling up in her mouth. Firehawk spat it out as she stood. Jayfeathers blue eyes were full of fear.

"Jayfeather whats wrong!?" she demanded.

"you must leave now! Go to your homeland!" he yowled.

" what do you mean?" Firehawk said

" StarClan has spoken to me you are the cat of a different color! You must leave at once! StarClan will guide you!" he said.

"the Clan needs me" Firehawk argued.

"they dont need you here. I have spoken to Bramblestar, go to High Stones"

Jayfeather said. "let StarClan guide you, let your Father guide you."

"who will come with?" Firehawk asked

"this quest you must do on your own. It will be hard, and even death my take you, but it must be done." he said. Firehawk gulped. But before he could say anymore Firehawk turned and ran along the lake letting StarClan guide her paws.


End file.
